The Feudal Era Band
by Nagicutie
Summary: Its a song fic story! ONLY because Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga are in a band in the present day Japan! They sing songs they like are already sung by others. Please read and review, I'm real horrible at summaries!
1. Call My Name

Singing:

Inuyasha

_Miroku _

**Koga**

_**All**_

* * *

~This Song is with you, Hottest. Call my name~

Fan girls started to scream to their top of their lungs. "Inuyasha-kun!"

~_Are you listening to the song I'm singing for you?_~

"Miroku-kun!"

~**Are you looking at me, out of breath, running toward you?**~

"Kogaaaa!"

~I know you've been waiting for a while, I'm going right now

**When I meet you at the end of this road, I'll run to you and hug you**

_If you're listening, if you've been waiting_

_Hold out your hand strongly from faraway_

**If you remember, so that I can find you at once, ****so that I can hold you**~

The crowd shouted at the three boys.

~_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Sing this song**_

Can you see, can you see? _**(hey)**_ **Can you hear, can you hear? **_(hey!)_

**It's only for you** _**(please call my name)**_

Can you see, can you see? _**(hey)**_ **Can you hear, can you hear? **_(hey!)_

**My heart is beating for you** _**(please call my name)**_

**Can you hear this song I'm singing for you? Can you see my heart?** _**I'm going to you.**_

I know you've been waiting for a while, _I'm going right now._

_When I meet you at the end of this road, I'll run to you and hug you._

If you're listening, if you've been waiting

hold out your hand strongly from faraway.

**If you remember, so that I can find you at once, so that I can hold you.**

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Sing this song**_

Can you see, can you see? **(hey**) **Can you hear, can you hear?**_(hey)_

_It's only for you (please call my name)_

_Can you see, can you see?_ _**(hey**_) **Can you hear, can you hear?**_**(hey)**_

My heart is beating for you (please call my name)

**Baby call my name I don't care about the fame**

**All I want and all I need is you**

**No matter what I'll always be with you**

**Call my name, trust yourself to me**

**I can protect you alone**

**So hurry and call my name**

**I'm going to you, please call my name**

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Call my name (Please call my name)**_

_**Sing this song**_

Can you see, can you see? _**(hey)**_ **Can you hear, can you hear?**_ (hey!)_

It's only for you (please call my name)

Can you see, can you see? _**(hey)**_ **Can you hear, can you hear?**_ (hey!)_

My heart is beating for you (Baby call my name)~

With that last vocal the song finished.

The crowd (of girls) screamed and demanded for 4th encore.

The boys left the stage.

"Ah, damnit! They can't get enough of us can't they!?" Koga grab a towel from his chair to wipe off the sweat.

"What can I say? I was the star of the show?" Miroku sat down on the couch.

"Excuse me, your not all that great without me!" Koga drank some water.

Inuyasha turn his head at the both of them. He smiled real big.

Koga put on a pissed off face real quick.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha! The show was suppose to end 30 minutes ago!"

He sprinted towards Koga. "Come on guys, don't you hear them!? They want us! They **NEED** us!" This is the last one, I promise!" Koga looked at him for a very long time. "Fine..."

Then the boys ran back out to the stage.

"I better be getting paid over time for this." Their manager shook his head. "Nah, don't worry Mr. Takahashi. Their don't great! Guess what?" The managers assistant came into the scene. "What Jaken?" Jaken smiled. "We're making them pay extra for each encore."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You make me a proud man, Jaken. Go job. Just keep in mind that your not getting any of it."

* * *

"Ah! This is so boring, I can't believe you Kagome!" Rin shouted from a room. "Oh shut up, its not like their never gonna be back, like I swear Inuyasha never stops touring!" Kagome walked inside her room. "Don't address him like you know him! Say Inuyasha-sempai!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like I'd ever do that."

"I still can't believe you didn't notify me about their concert, now I have to read about it on twitter!" Rin pulled out her phone. "Rin your 16 years old. What makes you think that these 20 year olds are going to date you?"

"Don't rub it in my face! Just cause your 19 it doesn't mean you can be all over them!"

Kagome sat into her desk chair. "Tell that to all the other 18 and other 50 thousand million fans out there."

"I still hate you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and started her paper.

**_A Few Days Later_**

"KAGOME KAGOME! Look!" Kagome came running into her room. "What happen?"

Rin turned up the TV.

**[**Its just in that Japans top band has landed in Tokyo. Their checking in at XXXX hotel. Millions of fans are at the entrance of this hotel, its just amazing!**]**

"Kagome did you hear that!?" Rin turned to look at Kagome but she was gone. "OH COME ON!" Rin jumped off the bed. She ran to Kagome.

"You have to at least make up for what you did to me! Lets go! Please!" Kagome stood there. "I could probably make good money off of selling their signed items." Then she stood there. "Fine."

"YES!" Rin started jumping around and ran into the room.

* * *

"Rin where are we going the entrance is over there." Rin was pulling Kagome down the street. "Do you really think their going to leave through the front entrance?"

They reached the back of the hotel. "There's no one here."

"I know that."

"MIROKU-SAMA! KOGA-KUN!" Fan girls started started screaming from the front. "Oh no! I was wrong they left through the front!" Rin ran to the front.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here, y'know. At the back of a hotel. Sure why not?"

Suddenly the back door busted open. Kagome jumped and turned around. "Oh geez, you scared me, you shouldn't do that you could give someone a hearta-" Then Kagome looked up at the man.

_Long white hair._

_Yellow eyes._

"Y-You..."

The lead member **The Feudal Era** band...

* * *

AH! I don't know anymore! Is it good? I tried. :/ Please review! :) :) :)


	2. Sing My Song

"Inu-..." Kagome couldn't finish. She was still pointing at him.

"Yasha." He finished for her. He had on a red sweater with black jeans that tucked in his black ankle boots. He also had a red book bag on. He had his shades on so you couldn't see his eyes very much. He took off his hoodie.

"Hey, what do you want? I'll sign anything to shut you up." He started looking for a pen. "Oh, don't worry, I don't care about any of that trust me, I'll just have you sign two things, so I'll get money off of it." Kagome took out two unused notebooks and pointed at the covers for him to sign.

He laughed. "So you have no interest in me or my music?" He took one of the books and started to sign.

"I like your music, but I'm not all crazy about you." She then took the first book from him and gave him the second one.

"Your different." He then ripped out a paper from the notebook. "Hey!? What are you doing?"

He wrote something on the paper. "Hey, keep quiet will ya?" He gave her the notebook and put the piece of paper in her coat pocket.

"I gotta go, it was nice meeting you, weirdo." Then he ran off.

_I can't explain to you how much I want to punch him for calling me that._

Kagome started to head back to the front of the hotel. "Rin!? Where are you!?"

"I'm over here, walk to the car!"

Kagome pushed through the crowd and found her car. "Oh Kagome there you are." Rin reached the car also. They got in.

"Look! I got autographs from Miroku and Koga!" Rin showed her the little notepad she had.

"Well, I got one from Inuyasha." Rin looked at her. "No."

"Yup." Kagome started the car. "Let me see. Let me see!" Rin was pushing Kagome. "God damnit Rin can you let me heat up the car first." Kagome turned on the heat and went inside of her book bag.

"Here." She gave her the notebooks.

"There for me!?"

"Hell no. Y'know how much money I can sell those for!?" Kagome started driving.

"Oh, he also wrote something on a piece of paper and put it in my pocket can you take it out?"

Rin went inside of her pocket and took out the paper.

"What does it say."

...

...

"Hello? Rin?"

...

...

"He..."

Kagome reached a stop light. "What is it?" She looked at her. Rin turned to her.

"He gave you his number..."

Kagome snatched the paper.

**- 223XXXXXXX Text me anytime. Weirdo-Chan-**

"Wow."

Kagome started driving again. "What the hell are you going to do with that?!" Rin took the paper back.

"I don't know, yet. I have no reason to text him."

"Hmpf! I'll text him then!"

Kagome then snatched the paper back. "No you won't, that's disrespect. He gave it to me for me to text him, not you."

Rin pouted. "Whatever."

* * *

"Inuyasha what took you so long?" Koga questioned after Inuyasha got inside of their car.

"I bumped into someone."

"Really? Who?" Miroku snapped his seat belt on.

"Some cute weirdo girl. I gave her my number."

"What!?" Koga shouted.

"Why would you do that? How could you give a complete stranger your phone number!?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No ones a stranger."

* * *

Koga was on his laptop. "If I find her..."

He started to search for someone. "How do you spell it? ...K...a...g...u? No K,a,g...o,m...e!" He smiled

"I got it, Kagome."

He got his results. "Shit, there sure are a lot of Kagome's."

After 3 hours of searching, he finally found her. "Kagome Higrashi!"

He clicked on her profile. "Man, searching on Facebook is horrible. I'll send her a message."

* * *

"Huh? I got a message?" Kagome took out her phone and opened the message.

**-Hey, Kagome!**

**I've been noticing you ever since I came back to Japan, will you text me on my phone please? 234XXXXXXX**

**-Love, Will-**

"Will? Do I know anyone named Will?" Kagome then copied the number and text it.

Kag: Hey, its Kagome. Did you message me? I'm sure I don't know anyone named Will.

...

KOGA: Hey! I'm so glad you texted me! My name isn't Will. Lol. I'm Koga from the band with Inuyasha Takashi and Miroku Azu.

Kagome put her phone down after reading the message.

"No..."

Kag: omg are you serious? Why would you want to talk to me?

KOGA: because, I was you one time at the supermarket and I found you interesting. I want to get to know you.

Kag: oh wow ***-*** that's fine with me... I don't mind really.

KOGA: really? The last thing that I want is for you to be uncomfortable. So! Can I ask questions about you?

Kag: Sure why not ? :)

KOGA: how old are you? I couldn't really tell..

Kag: 18

KOGA: do you work?

Kag: yup! I'm a waitress at a bar.

KOGA: ;) nice ... Do you love alone?

Kag: yup, but my friend often comes over a lot.

KOGA: she is there now?

Kag: nope

KOGA: can I come over?

"Oh god, Rin'll kill me."

Kag: Sure, but I don't want girls at my apartment door lol (I'm serious)

KOGA: lol ! I'm omw

Kagome looked up. "Oh shit, I have to clean!"

* * *

"Koga where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out."

"Wher-" Koga has already left.

_Omg omg I'm so excited right now... I have to hurry._ Koga ran to his car.


	3. Take Off

*knock knock*

"Coming!" Kagome fixed her clothes and brushed them off. She looked around her house to see if anything was clean.

"Perfect." _I'd never thought of a time where I'd be cleaning my house for a guy._

She ran to the door and opened it.

There he was. Wearing a brown shirt with an open leather jacket on. Blue ripped up jeans and black boots.

"Hey." He was out of breath and smiling like an idiot.

"Hi, are you okay there? You look out of breath." She moved aside sp she can let him in.

"I can come in?" He was still.

She laugh. "Isn't that why you came?" He smiled and walked in.

"Its really cute in here." Koga walked in and started to look around.

"Cute? Really? I try." She closed the door.

She walked by him. "C'mon." He followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

After that they just talked and hung out. Laughed and joked around.

Kagome looked at her clock. "O wow. Its 1:30am. Are you going to leave soon?"

He looked at her. "I guess. I don't want to really." He looked away. They were sitting on the floor of her room.

"Your more than welcomed to stay inside of my guest room." She smiled. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAGOME!?_

He looked at her. "Seriously!?" He looked at her.

_Oh gosh he's so handsome. What? What am I saying!?_

_She's so beautiful. After all these years of watching her... I can finally talk to her again, its been so long since I've seen her._

"I don't know. Inuyasha and Miroku might get angry with me for leaving like that." He got up. "Oh I see." She looked away blushing.

She walked him to her door. He turned around. "It was so much fun. Your a really beautiful person."

_Omg he did not just say that._

He moved closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't short.

He moved away. "Call me again so we can hang out again." He walked away.

Kagome stood there in shock.

_Oh no._

_And thus is where it all began. My story on how I fell in love with a superstar._

* * *

Kagome was at Rin's house.

"So your telling me you don't like the boy band anymore but you like their manger?" Kagome sat there confused.

"Oh yea! His name is Sesshomaru Takashi. He's Inuyasha-sama's brother.

Kagome laughed when she said sama.

"So can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"A few weeks ago, someone texted me... It was Koga."

"What!?"

Kagome then told her the whole story.

"Wow. What are you going to now?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since."

Rin laughed. "Isn't this nice."

"What why?"

"Because! I got us tickets to the Music Awards! They're going to be there!"

"No."

"Yes. And you are going."

"Urgh!"

* * *

_**A week later.**_

_I can't believe I'm sitting here at the Music Awards..._

**[**Up next are The Feudal Era Band!**]**

People cheered.

The boys approached the stage.

Kimi to deatta no wa

Tada no guzen jyanai

Kore wo unmei to yobunda

**Sono hitomi ni utsuru**

**Bokutachi ga kagayaite**

**Irareru yo ni Zutto mitsume tsuzukete**

**(I'll be)** _Itsu no himo kimi ni_

**(With you)** _Egao wo tayasanai_

_Ima koko de chikaitai **(you and me)**_

_(Please be)_ **Dakara moshi kono mune ga**

_(With me)_ **Michi ni mayou hi ni wa**

**Mirai e no tobira wo hiraite hoshii**

_**Ready ready ready for the take off**_

**Michinaru sekai e to maia garunda**

**Dakara (dakara) sono te hanasanaide buddy**

_**Ready ready ready for the take off**_

**Yume ga mezasu basho e**

**Tsukanda kono kizuna nigiri **_shimete_

_Dare mo ga idomu toki_

_Fuan ni karareru_

_Sonna toki wa sotto senaka oshite yo_

_**(Please be)**_ Kimi no sono hitokoto wa

_**(With me)**_ Tsugini susumu tame no

Tsuyoi yuuki ni naru

Mahou no kotoba

_**Ready ready ready for the take off**_

_Chiheisen mezasunda_

_Ano mukoude kitto to dareka ga matteiru buddy_

_**Ready ready ready for the take off**_

_Umarekawaru basho e_

_Mai orirunda hitotsu ni naru _tame ni

**Now low low low to the flow We got a future kanjirou **_(aiight! )_

**Baby make that and break down let's jump up, let's jump up! **_(uh! )_

**We're gonna go high, jidai ga Yes motometa do you want it?**

**Oh my God!**

**Everybody do it now sonomama we will show you how**

**Baby it's my dream but sore wa just joking**

**Let me hear kimi ni todokeru are we ready?, let's take off!**

_**De ai ga inochi wo hakonde ikerunda**_

Ready ready ready for the take off

Yume ga mezasu basho e

Tenishite kono kizuna nigiri shimete

The crowd cheered. Rin is screaming so hard...

* * *

"Rin sure we aren't lost?"

"I'm positive. We should be back to where we were at."

The girls had to go to the bathroom and got lost on the way back.

"Its so dark in here I can't see a thing!" Kagome tripped on something then landed on someone.

"Oh." She looked up.

Her eyes widen.

"Kagome I'll be up front!"

It was Inuyasha who caught her.

"Hey its Weirdo-san!"

He smiled. "Come sit with us."

"Oh, I-"

"Won't you?" Miroku looked at her.

"Okay."

She sat between Inuyasha and Koga. Koga wasn't looking her way at all.

_Urgh! I have to say something._

Then he tapped her. He whispered, "You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed real hard.

She looked down. "T-Thank you."

Inuyasha leaned on her side. "What do you think about them?" He point at the singing up on stage. "Oh! I don't really listen to much music, really. I'm afraid to say I don't even know him."

He looked at her. "Are you serious? Then why the hell are you here?"

She laughed. "My friend Rin she loves the Media, so she didn't wanna go alone."

Then Kagome got a text.

**-Go to the "bathroom" and wait for me. -Will-**

Kagome looked at Koga. She got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She walked out of the seating area and stood in front of the girls bathroom.

Koga sat there and wait for 5 minutes. Which to him felt like the longest 5 minutes in his life.

"I'll be back."

He went to Kagome.

"Kagome." He grabbed her hand and took her to his dressing room.

"Koga, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong!? You haven't spoken to me for over a week after I kissed you!"

She looked away. "Did you dislike it?"

She shook her head. "Then what? Do you dislike me?"

"N-No!"

"Then what's wrong, Kagome!?"

She looked at him. "A-After the kiss, I started to think about it and about you. If I were to date someone like you, my life wouldn't be the same. I don't want that. But I do like you.. Like a lot.. I just..." She started to sob. "I just..."

"Kagome." He came closer to her. "I... don't know what to do..." She started to cry. He embraced her.

"Its okay. I won't let anything change. I won't leave you, not like **last time.**"

* * *

Ehhh!? I'm getting excited! I hope you guys like this :)


	4. Wolfy Confessions

"I wonder where they went." Inuyasha was looking around. Kagome and Koga have been gone for 30 minutes now.

"I'm going to look for them." Inuyasha gets up. "Sure thing." Miroku looked at him.

Inuyasha walked around for a bit. "The girl isn't important, so I'll find Koga first."

He walked to Koga's dressing room.

"Koga I'm coming in!" He opened the door and he saw both of them holding each other.

"Weirdo-san and Koga?"

They both jumped and moved away from each other.

"Inuyasha! What the hell? Why can't you knock?"

Kagome was looking away.

"What's going on here?" He was angry but he didn't know why.

"Inuyasha, remember I always told you about my first love? This is her. Kagome higrashi. She's the one who I confessed too the day I left Japan to America." Koga grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I finally found her."

"Really?" His tone was angry. _Why am I angry, I don't even know the girl. I find her pretty but that's all._

"Well, we should be getting back now."

"Okay." Kagome smiled.

* * *

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Koga was at the front of Kagome's apartment building. She smiled. "Yea I guess, I mean if your not too busy being a pop star or whatever." He laughed. He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her.

But this kiss lasted longer. He placed his hands on her cheeks. This kiss was a little more aggressive.

_I kinda like this kind of kiss._

Then he inserted his tongue.

_Whoa!_

"Mhfm!" _This feels so good!_ Her eyes were closed tight.

He backed away, still holding her cheeks. They were both panting. Koga was looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome opened hers. Then she smiled. "Do you think you could stay over for a bit longer?"

He smiled. "Yea."

* * *

Koga walked into his hotel room.

_Gosh its 5AM. I hope they're all sleeping._

He creeps into his bed.

"Oh my, look at the time." Inuyasha was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Shit! Inuyasha you scared me! What the hell are you doing up at this time."

"My show comes on at 5 on Sunday mornings and you know that!"

Koga sat right on the bed.

"I should be asking you, where were you?"

Koga laughed and then blushed.

Inuyasha gave him a look. "You were with that girl?"

Koga looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, I guess."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "No."

Koga smiled. "Yea we did."

"Oh my god! You just **met** up with her a couple of hours ago!"

"That's not true! I met up with her a week ago!"

"What?"

"I loved her for years now!"

"So what!? You never know! She might be different from what she was like 12 years ago! You can't just see her after all that time and have **sex** with her and not think she'd be weird about it! She probably did it without thinking! She might be **crying** right now!"

Koga looked at him. His eyes were opened real wide. "What are you talking about?!"

"Did she say she loved you back?"

"No."

"Then how do you know? Koga, this is a regular girl who doesn't want anything to do with the Media. Now that she has had sex with you, her name will be on the front cover of Tokyo Weekly. She doesn't want that! Now everywhere she goes she's going to be followed and bothered. Do you see what you have done? You changed her life **forever**." With that Inuyasha got up and left the room.

Koga just sat there. Speechless.

Koga whispered in anger, "How the hell do you know?"

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Kagome lifted her head from under her covers. _Its him again_.

**- Incoming Call: Inuyasha Takashi -**

She grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Open your door."

Kagome shot up. "What!?"

Beep, beep, beep...

"He hung up."

She got up and ran to her door.

She opened it and Inuyasha was at the door.

She looked down and then back up at him. "Look, I'm not well right now, maybe another tim-" Before she could finished he let himself in. "H-Hey!"

He looked around. Her house was a mess. There were tissues all over the floor, alcohol bottles everywhere.

_Damn its only been a day._

He looked at her. "Are you off today?"

"No."

_Why am I getting myself involved with this girl..._

He walked to her and closed her door. He grabbed her hand and sat her down.

"We need to clean." She gave him a questioning look.

"I can't talk to you when your house is like this." He smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha collected all of the bottles and put them in the trash.

"Hey! No! Those goes inside of the other trash can!"

"Huh? Why!?"

"I recycle Inuyasha."

"What!? That's so much more work, its stupid." She threw a plastic bottle at him.

They both laughed.

* * *

_**An hour later.**_

"Oh gosh, I haven't cleaned a room since I was 15." Inuyasha sat down on the couch.

"You feel old yet?" She sat next to him.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" He looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Do you love him?"

She looked away. "I mean, I don't dislike him. I liked him when we were younger."

"How about now?"

She stood quiet.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell him."

He looked at him. "He looked so happy. I didn't want to hurt him."

Inuyasha got up. "I told him what I thought. He won't talk to me."

She got up after him. "What are you guys going to do?"

"It shouldn't take long. He doesn't hold grudges. He might want to talk to you about somethings. He's going to ask you to date him. Just think about it for a while." He opened the door and left.

* * *

*knock knock*

Kagome opened her door. "Hey Koga."

He smiled. "Hey, thanks for having me."

He walked in and looked around.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah some water would be nice." He sat on the couch and she sat with him and gave him a bottle of water. He whispered 'thanks' under his breath. He drank and sip and put the water down. He then put his arm around her.

"Kagome, I want to ask you something."

She looked at him. Here it goes.

"I know it'll be hard, considering who I am, and I know your life will change, but will you ah..." He looked away and then looked back at her. "Will you be my girl?"

She smiled and started laughing.

"I've been waiting 16 years for that." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him...

_It turns out I always loved Koga. He was my first loved that I've forgotten about. He was my only love. While that's what I think I know.._

223XXXXXXX: hey how did it go?

Kag: is this Inuyasha?

Inu: maybe

Kag: lol, it went fine. We are now dating

Inu: ok, just be ready for fan girls hating you.

Kag: sure wat eva

Inu: Hey I'm still mad because you never texted me...

Kag: sorry, I just didn't have a reason to text you.

Inu: ouch that hurts... You need to get into todays Media more often

Kag: maybe lol

Inu: you should come over and listen to some CDs I have

Kag: sure :)

Kagome smiled.

_He's such an idiot..._


End file.
